Deep Hate
by Crystal-Wind
Summary: Best friends can split even if they are close or not. Deception, greed, can contribute to any hate.Chibiusa and Hotaru learned that when the girls are fighting. But something happened that changed that one day.


Chapter 1: Aching within the Darkness  
  
Hotaru rolled over in her bed. Trying to have her dreams console her. She wanted nothing more than sleep. The harshness of reality would stab through her like a blade in merciless greed. Her heart ached. Ached because love had parished between her and the others. Everyone had gone her separate ways. They wanted nothing to do with the sailor senshi anymore. They said it was a never-ending nightmare to protect the Earth, and Usagi. Danger was attracted to her, so they threw away their powers, destinies, memories, and love for one another away for their own dreams for the future. Not caring for the Earth anymore.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
  
  
It started when Rei and Usagi were arguing. Rei had had it with her and she never wanted to speak to her again. She threw done her transformation stick in anger. She claimed that it was Usagi's fault for meeting her and turning her into a senshi. Rei also said that she gave up her life for her many times, and Usagi was a ungrateful wench. Usagi, of course, was hurt by this and started crying. Rei promptly gave her a smack. A hard smack that could be heard through the silent room. She spat on her and left the room in a huff.  
  
  
  
Afterwards, Rei had turned everyone against her. Telling them false lies about Usagi talking about them and making harsh comments about them. So everyone had physically and verbally abused her in any way they could. Even Makoto, whom didn't fight at school. She had punched her during lunched, with the company of Ami, and Minako. They laughed uproariously while Usagi wiped fresh blood from her mouth in tears. She rubbed it on the grass, leaving it somewhat orange.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa told this tale to Hotaru. Both her and Hotaru felt sorry for Usagi. They knew that Rei was lying, but didn't try to convince the girls of anything because even if they tried…they'd get as much abuse as Usagi was suffering. So her and Chibiusa were living in fear. They knew eventually that the girls would corner them somewhere and make them choose sides. Which wasn't a priority for them, so they spent most of the time inside, unless going to school or the store.  
  
Hotaru silently prayed to herself as tears fell down to her pillow. She didn't want to choose sides; neither did Chibiusa. She knew if she took side with Usagi, Rei with her big mouth will tell lies about her around her school. But if she sided with them, she would have to hurt Usagi on a scheduled day, time, and place. With the other watching her so they can laugh.  
  
  
  
Hotaru glanced at Chibiusa, who sleeped in the extra bed in her room. She looked as if she were having a terrible dream. But, there was one problem. They were living one. A dream that they wished they could wake up from and everyone would be happy again. Then the love would return and they can be a team once more.  
  
  
  
Chibiusa grunted a little then opened her eyes. "Hotaru?" she asked, "Are you awake?" "Uh-huh. What's wrong?" Chibiusa was silent for a moment. "How could this happen? We were the unstoppable sailor scouts, but now Rei has split everyone apart. We were all so close but now it's like we haven't met at all." Hotaru had to admit this was right. They were all close but now they just seem like strangers. "Rumors can do that to people. So does greed, deception, and hatred. Rei was the perfect person for manipulation because she is a descendent of Mars. Her traits are boldness, pride, and deception. So, there's nothing we can do accept plead to our ancestors for help."  
  
  
  
Chibiusa sighed. "I hope you are right, Hotaru-chan. I really do…"  
  
1 Morning  
  
  
  
The morning seemed bright. It was a beautiful Saturday in June. Cherry blossoms were stating to bloom. Chibiusa and Hotaru decided to pray at a temple. Since Rei's was the nearest and it was a short walk, they decided to go there. On their way, Chibiusa asked, "Were going to pray about forgiveness between the girls, right?" Hotaru nodded.  
  
  
  
They walked up the temple stairs, and stopped halfway. They took deep breaths to calm themselves, hoping that Rei was out somewhere shopping or in deep meditation of some sort. "C'mon Chibiusa. We have to be brave. For everyone's sake." Chibiusa nodded. They approached the top of the stairs, and to their horror, Rei was there with Ami and Minako. "Act calm and they won't suspect anything, okay?" Hotaru whispered. "Okay." So they put on their false smiled and walked forward. They walked past them, hearing, "Then I slammed her face in the door! It was so fun." 'That's how she got that nasty scratch on her nose.' Chibiusa thought, kind of angered at their foolish delight.  
  
  
  
"Hey Hotaru and Chibiusa!" Minako called. They freezed but regained composure as they turned. "Whatcha up to?" Hotaru smiled, and so did Chibiusa. "Were going to pray to the temple." Minako gave them a sly look. "About what? LOVE? Cause the goddess of love can…" She covered her mouth as Rei gave her a dirty look. "I'm sorry Rei. I forgot." Rei rubbed her eyes. "You have to leave all that crap behind you, Minako! You're no longer a sailor scout, you're a regular teenage girl! You don't have to worry about saving the Earth anymore nor protecting that bitch bimbo Usagi!"  
  
  
  
Minako nodded, her eyes filled with sadness. 'Figures!' Hotaru thought as she turned around. They were walking towards the stairs when Rei yelled. "HEY!!! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PRAY TO THE TEMPLE?!!" They both shook their heads and started to run.  
  
  
  
"I guess we don't have to pray anymore." Chibiusa stated. "Yeah, they're already missing their lives as a sailor scout. Maybe if we give them more time…" "They'll crack!"  
  
  
  
The girls laughed at their cleverness, when they heard, "SOMEONE HELP!!" This startled them but then they started to run towards the screaming. "You have your brooch right?!" Hotaru asked. "Yeah!"  
  
"Alrighty, then let's mosey!"  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
What did you think of the first chapter? To short? Well I'll be writing more in the future, so don't go away!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: New Discovery 


End file.
